


Firsts

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Chris are just starting a relationship, but your lack of experience makes you nervous to let him kiss you





	Firsts

Anon: hi can you do one with chris evans? Where she avoids kissing him and tries to evades his kisses because she thinks Chris Evans is more experienced than her in kissing? ( like Chris Evans is her first boyfriend?) But Chris Evans doesn’t care and finally they have their first kiss together with lots of fluff. Thank you so much.

**_..._ **

You smile as Chris tugs you against his warm and solid chest, kissing your hair as you snuggle together and watch the football game. You were a huge fan, but you were lost in him, always loving to be wrapped in his arms and feel protected and safe. Though you and Chris have been actively dating for a few weeks, you have yet to let him kiss you. Not because of worries like smelly breath or leaving lipstick on him or anything like that, just…

He’s your first.

First date. First boyfriend. First possibility of a real relationship that’s more than pining over some douchey playboy. And with that comes… A first kiss. One you’ve been doing your best to avoid. Chris is more experienced, had more practice,  _definitely_ has lips a thousand times better than yours- to make a fool of yourself by your lack of skills?

No. Not taking the chance so soon.

“Babe?” Chris asks, cheek on your head.

You hum, still watching the game. “Yeah?”

“Why haven’t you let me?”

That gets your attention, making you blink and turn to face him. “What?”

His eyes are steady on yours. “Why haven’t you let me kiss you?”

You blush, shyly turning back to the game. “What makes you think that?”

It’s quiet for a long moment. “Is it because I’m your first?”

You blink, not expecting that. “Chris-”

“I know you,” He interrupts gently. “I know you worry. (Y/N), that doesn’t bother me. I’d rather you come to me and tell me about things like this,” He gently tilts your chin up, other hand brushing hair behind your ear. “Please don’t keep things like this prem me. I thought… I don’t know what I thought.”

You blush, gently stroking his cheek over his scruffy beard. “Ok. I promise. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Shh,” He tenderly kisses your forehead. “Let’s forget about that now. Let’s think about you, me… The Pats making it to the superbowl… “

You can’t help but giggle, smiling as you dip your head. “Can’t forget about that,” You look up to find Chris already watching you, eyes glancing at your lips, and you slowly and nervously move closer.

He smiles, lips ghosting over yours, and you gasp. What if you mess up. What if you-

He kisses you deeper, moaning softly as he gently explores your mouth, careful not to push too far and making sure you feel like you can pull away easily. You smile and hesitantly kiss him back, lost in his taste and smell, and once you feel like you can hardly breath he pulls back, beaming as he rests his forehead against yours. “Wow,” He breathes. Before you can doubt he presses on. “No experience my ass,” He kisses you again briefly, beaming. “You’re amazing, baby. Absolutely amazing,”

You blush, smiling shyly. “You’re the amazing one.”

“You gave me a chance.” He pecks your nose, smiling when you giggle and snuggling you close again, much more relaxed as you watch the Patriots take the game home.


End file.
